<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After a Long Day by FreyaVenus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722692">After a Long Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus'>FreyaVenus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:55:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaVenus/pseuds/FreyaVenus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>TK and Carlos hang out after TK has a long day at work.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carlos Reyes/TK Strand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>After a Long Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Snakes, Carlos snakes!” exclaimed TK as he grabbed the popcorn and made his way over to the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Snakes? Like more than one?” asked Carlos with a quirk of his eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>“More than one?” TK exclaimed in distress as he set the bowl of popcorn down between them, “there were tens of them, hissing and crawling all over the place.”</p><p> </p><p>“How does that even happen?” asked Carlos as he studied TK. His shoulders hunched and a deep frown etched on his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know, all I know is I would like to not be called to another scene like that. Snakes give me the creeps.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, they are venomous so it’s understandable” agreed Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>TK nodded. Carlos gently rubbed the back of his hand. They had agreed to take it slow and get to know each other a little better. They did not yet define what take it slow meant. Carlos knew that TK was coming from a disastrous relationship, so he was being mindful of TK’s circumstances. Yet, right now Carlos wanted to know hold TK in his arms and tell him it was all going to be okay. Instead of doing what he wanted he settled on simply holding TK’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>They had agreed to meet today at TK’s place, because Captain Strand would be out all night, to watch a movie and relax.</p><p> </p><p>After a moment, TK intertwined his fingers with Carlos before asking, “So how was your day?”</p><p> </p><p>Carlos smiled at their joined hands. “There weren’t any reptiles involved, so much better than yours,” he said lightly.</p><p> </p><p>The sides of TK’s eyes crinkled as he laughed softly. “I’m glad.”</p><p> </p><p>A silence fell over them . “Penny for your thoughts?” prompted Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t feel like watching a movie right now,” TK said as he picked up a kernel of popcorn and popped it into his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>The action directed Carlos’ attention to TK’s lips, and he struggled to look away for a moment.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I get going then, you did have a long day. You should get some rest,” Carlos replied as he disentangled their finger and gets up from the couch.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, no. That is not what I meant,” TK said as pulled Carlos back into his seat and held his hand again. “Please stay. I don’t feel like watching a movie but,” he paused “I would like for you to stay here, with me for a while longer.”</p><p> </p><p>Carlos could see that TK’s cheeks were tinged pink. He could not stop himself from smiling at the sight. “Okay,” he said with a smile. Carlos watched TK as he closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch. He looked relaxed. He was still holding Carlos’ hand. The sight of their intertwined hands made something flutter in Carlos’ chest.</p><p> </p><p>Neither Carlos nor TK remembered falling asleep until the bowl of popcorn between falls. The sound of the glass bowl falling on a carpet was not loud, but it woke them up. TK chuckled. “I guess we were both pretty tired.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” agreed Carlos. “I should definitely get going now. It is very late already,” said Carlos as he checked the time on his phone. “Let me help you with that,” he offered as looked at the popcorn all over the carpet.</p><p> </p><p>“No, don’t worry about that. I’ll clean up,” insisted TK.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, I am sorry about it though,” apologized Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s nothing and, it wasn’t your fault. I am the one who left it on the couch-,” TK managed before being cut off by Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s our fault,” he insisted.</p><p> </p><p>Smiling at Carlos’ insistence, TK walked him towards the door and stood by as he put his shoes on. “Tonight, was not weird, right?” he asked Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>“No, not at all. Why do you ask?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just that, we were supposed to watch a movie but ended up talking and falling asleep,” replied TK’s as he chewed on his bottom lip.</p><p> </p><p>“And it was nice,” Carlos reassured him.</p><p> </p><p>“Could have been better,” mumbled TK under his breath.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, what did you say?” Carlos asked as he looked TK in the eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Nothing. It doesn’t matter,” TK mumbled a little louder this time as he moved towards the front door of his house to open it for Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay then,” said Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually no,” TK paused. His hand still on the door handle. He took a deep breath before turning around to ask Carlos, “Can I kiss you?”</p><p> </p><p>TK’s question surprised Carlos and before he could say anything, he felt his head nodding and that was all the invitation TK needed. TK’s lips were soft and warm against his. He was disappointed when it was all over too soon.</p><p> </p><p>TK’s smile could have the entire street. “I really wanted to kiss you,” he confessed. “From the moment you walked in here,” he shyly admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t you?” asked Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>“We said…well I said we should take it slow and you were so accommodating, I didn’t want to send you mixed signals but,” TK paused.</p><p> </p><p>“But what?” pressed Carlos.</p><p> </p><p>“I do want to kiss you and hold your hand. Touch is important to me. It’s how I express myself and I understand if you’re confused right now because, I am not sure what I am trying to say,” he replied feeling flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“No, I understand you,” reassured Carlos before he pulled TK in for another kiss. This one was just as brief and gentle as the other one. He then placed a soft peck on his cheek, “Goodnight TK, I’ll see you soon,” he bade as he walked towards his car.</p><p> </p><p>TK watched as he drove away. A silly grin plastered on his face. Oh, he was in so much trouble, he thought to himself as he picked up the fallen bowl of popcorn.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi guys! it's been a very long time since I've written anything, and was actually pretty nervous to post this. So, if you have made it to the end, thank you for reading! </p><p>I hope to have a few more of these shorts stories out soon. </p><p>Byeee!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>